Who Moved the Planet?
Log Title: Who Moved the Planet? Characters: Clickbait, Dust Devil, Folly, Imager, Scales, Skuld, Upshot Location: Iacon Plains Date: November 14, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Upshot returns after a very long time away and attempts to report in. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:13:13 on Wednesday, 14 November 2018.' <> Upshot says, "Alright; who's bright idea was it to move the planet? Makes getting back from the far corner of the universe a might bit harder." <> Folly says, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that'd happen. I tried to put it back." <> Imager says, "wait, what?" <> Scales says, "Er.. I wasn't part of that mess. I was on Earth the whole time." <> Folly says, "I was...asking the planet where it wanted to be. I didn't realize it was going to move. I'm mostly surprised it remembered me asking it last eon." <> Skuld says, "Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing." <> Upshot says, "...what? You know, nevermind. I've been out on assignment for a while and I need to talk to Elita about that." <> Scales says, "Uh.. she's not available right now." <> Clickbait says, "PLANETARY NAVIGATORS HATE HIM. FIND HOW TO MOVE ORBITS WITH THIS ONE TRICK!" <> Imager mutters about Junks. <> Imager says, "You know what...Just...just don't shout. That's Al-Kaps job." <> Dust Devil says, "I helped jumpstart the planet...and helped stick it by this sun. Oh and the humans helped too. Guess we can try to rehide it if everyone is finding it again." <> Folly says, "Oh dear, yes she had a bad fall." <> Upshot says, "Not available? Look, just tell her that Upshot is back with the information she wanted." <> Scales says, "Um. You might want to find Optimus and report in to him, then." <> Upshot says, "Well, I've never met Optimus, but if he's available I can tell him." <> Scales says, "I'm debating between going to try to find him and the thought that I'd be lost in Iacon again. This place is a maze." <> Dust Devil says, "He's a big red and blue mech...tends to look like he knows exactly what he's doing at all times even with the world exploding behind him." <> Folly says, "and sometimes his faceplate disappears." <> Upshot says, "The solution to any maze is having a good map, or a good navigator. I happen to be a good cartographer and navigator. It has been some time since I've been back to the city." <> Dust Devil says, "Ummm I don't think I've ever seen him without his faceplate. But I'm usually gettin yelled at when I'm dealin with him" <> Folly says, "The energy conduits are very good about giving directions!" <> Scales says, "Speaking of, Dusty, are you going to get that part back here any time soon?" <> Upshot says, "I'll touch down near, or in Iacon and we can sort things out after that." <> Folly says, "Oh, that would be alright. I mean, I'm not in charge, and I suppose there's no reason why the landing pad would disagree....so yes this seems fine." <> Folly says, "ahem" The minibot Folly is hardly a big welcoming committee, but she had a little chat with Upshot, and he seemed very new to things, so it would only be polite to be there to meet him. Of course, she is something of an unusual sight. A femme whose frame and kibble makes it look like she's wearing a dress, with several big rings on it. And of course, there's the fact that her optics are two different sizes, noticably so. Overall, she looks harmless, as she clasps her hands behind her back, swaying at the landing pad. Scales comes bounding out of Iacon, having figured out at least a few passages in the past, oh, month or so. She's a bit dusty, though. Maybe she used the vents. Leaning against the hull of a non-standard Autobot shuttle is, what could be classified, as a non -standard mech; aside from his height. He bares no obvious weapons about his frame, instead just a backpack with a few antennas and odd bits sticking off of it. Sitting on his lifted forearm is a robotic bird that he seems to be having a conversation with. As the pair of Autobots approach the bird half hops, half flies onto the top of the ship. Uphost turns to regard them and stands up to his full height as he waves. "Well, at least this place has only changed for the better. Mostly." Folly shifts her hands, clasping them in front now as she sways. And then there was that cassettebot she had spoken to over the comms. That was pleasant. A greeting party of two. Then of course there was Upshot, who she glances over for just a brief moment before noticing the bird. And /that/ was most interesting indeed. Her optics lit up at the idea. She steps forward, a slow pace that doesn't seem to cover much ground, so its quite obvious when she comes in to welcome Upshot. "H-hello. Ah...I like your bird. Is that a petrovulture?" She sways a bit, shifting her gaze, "There's a lot of...activity elsewhere, hmm, yes. South in Retoris, but I thought that I should meet you. It isn't safe to be alone in Iacon of late." She shakes her head, more to herself than anyone, "No, there are bad things afoot." Scales has a moment of internal indecision before deciding that introductions should come before pouncings, so she stops a short distance from Upshot. "Hi! I'm Scales! I'm sorry Elita's not available right now. She got injured fighting The Fallen and the repairs are kind of complicated this time." GAME: Upshot FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Upshot shakes his head and smiles, "No, he's not a petrovulture. He's... unique, and keeps me company, so I'm not alone." His attention is drawn to the little dragon bounds closer. "Hello Scales; I'm Upshot." He looks a bit puzzled at the explanation momentaril. "Best not to disturb her then." Folly motions in such a way that she's obviously wanting to touch the bird, but is managing to restrain herself. "Hmmm, yes...hmm..and I'm Folly. I'm an Eneraetherologist. Elita One is in repairs because of..ah...well..." She shifts again, " Hmm..one of the main personifications of Evil in the universe...but I'm sure she'll be fine soon. I understand that she's already being put back together." Scales heaves a sigh, a bit of smoke escaping. "Well, kind of. Until we get her unstuck we're kind of stalled." GAME: Upshot FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Riser cants his head at Folly and stays on top of the scout ship. Upshot blinks at Folly. "You're a what?" Folly just stares at Riser, "Eneraethrologist." She says it absently, even as she lifts onto her tip toes, as if that would help. It takes a few moments of awkward silence before she realizes that there was an unsaid prompt there to explain. "The science of analyzing microvariations in energy patterns in hopes of detecting sentient or non-sentient impulses or desires of energy, in hopes of understanding the greater nature of the energy sciences." She stops, then looks around, "Oh, you should probably come inside. The energon is starting to flow again, and its been very particular of late. I should introduce you to it before you freshen up from your trip." Scales blinks at Folly, head tilted. "If you really want to be introduced to particular energon, Encore's bar is supposed to have a good selection," she comments. GAME: Upshot FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Riser stares back at Folly, head tilting at various angles almost as if he were analyzing her. Upshot just nods, "That and, as much as a drink sounds good, I should really report in to someone." As Upshot steps away from the ship he whistles. Riser hops into the air and swoops down to land on the mech's shoulder. A faint hiss comes off the shuttle as the bird takes flight. Folly nods once, "Ah, well, I suppose that depends on your division. You may need to go south to Retoris, unless it is still burning with the abject fires of the Chaos Bringer, in which case I would recommend very heavily, /not/ to speak to it, unless you would like to." She turns towards the entryway from the hangar, "However, if the area is no longer on fire, then I was thinking about asking the...oh.." She pauses and turns back to Scales and Upshot, a finger to her chin, "We have a...a therapist here, but I don't recall his name....I was thinking that maybe he could do some counseling, I am sure it will be most needed." Scales blinks. "Naw, I checked the battlefield after The Fallen poofed out, and all the spilled energon dried. Nothing's on fire out there anymore. Or active enough to contaminate anything, either." Upshot is sure he's missing something, but he can't place it. "I'll have to do some research to see what I missed while I was out on assignment..." Folly tilts her head, "Oh, are you in the sciences also? I'm afraid that with the current crisis....crisies..." She pauses as she shuffles along, leading the way. "I've had to learn the plural of apocalypse, but I don't recall the plural of crisis." "Crises," Scales provides helpfully. "How many are you counting? The Fallen, the ninja.. anything else?" Upshot shakes his head in response to Folly's question. "No, I'm a scout and and explorer. Also a bit of an escape artist." Folly says, "Oh...hmmm. I suppose that's Intelligence, but I'm not really the Intelligence type." The joke hangs in the air for the moment, "Ah well, I'm sure someone'll turn up. We're more than a bit scattered of late, as you may tell. Ah yes there's the monster, and then the computer system has started talking to me, but at least it shows pictures of Earth animals....sometimes it says 'Urth', but I know what it means. And ah, lets see, there was a..really nasty bad fight over at the Old Oil House. Several people have said /that/ is crises. I will ask the computer if it knows whom you are to be debriefed by." Folly gives something of a timid wave, then shuffles off for a bit." Scales tilts her head at the retreating minibot. "I'm in intelligence," she says. "Though if you want the CO for that, it's Jazz, and he was on Earth last I heard." Upshot says, "I'm not going to get back in my ship just to report in on another planet when I can just wait for Elita to be repaired, or Optimus to be available." Log session ending at 21:33:01 on Wednesday, 14 November 2018.